clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Judoon on the Moon
The Judoon on the Moon incident was one of the most crazy, ridiclous and Doctor-featuring adventure ever. It involved the first sighting of the Judoon (before they signed the Judoon Treaty. After this, The Doctor was acknowledged as Antarctica's first Human protector. The event Chapter One: Peculiar happenings. It was 10.00 AM. Kwiksilver was walking along the streets of South Pole City. He'd just been to a South Pole Council meeting and needed a drink. He stopped at a nearby coffee shop, paid for a hot chocolate and opened his laptop. Sprocket had sent him an email from ninja school. He was attending classes with Ninjahopper. '' Dear Kwik, Ninja school is fun. Ninjahopper was annoyed at his students cuz they kept shouting, "ZOMG-YOUR-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOUR-NINJA!". I'm eating lunch now. Mmmm....bananas. Thanks for paying for my plane tickets to come to Club Penguin. I'm enjoying it! Sprocket@pengmail.com'' Kwiksilver smiled as he read the message. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and put it in his satchel. Kwiksilver walked along the busy streets to the Eastshield Hope Hospital. There was an interview that needed to be done for the CP Times there and Kwik needed the money. A familiar looking penguin wearing a trenchcoat, a suit, a tie and spiky brown hair came up to him. "Like so." said the penguin, and he undid his tie and held it like a trophy above his head. He then walked off. "Okay...." said Kwiksilver, and continued walking. ---- "And so, this is our X-Ray Room. This is where we obviously take X-rays. Now let's move on." The Head Doctor's boring voice could be easily heard over the clicking of cameras, the scribbling of pencils and the murmuring of the journalists. Kwiksilver rolled his eyes. It was so boring. Couldn't there be something fun? He broke away from the group and wandered into a ward. A group of doctors were standing over a penguin in a hospital bed. He had spiky brown hair. It was the penguin he met this morning! "What are you doing in a hospital?" asked Kwiksilver, "I met you on the street this morning!" The penguin and the doctors looked towards him. "What are you talking about?" said the penguin, "I've never seen you before!" But yet, his eyes twinkled, like he was hiding something. "Mr Kwiksilver, Mr Smith here has been in the hospital all morning!" said one of the doctors. "Oh....weird..." Kwiksilver walked over to the tea room to make himself a hot chocolate, but they were out of milk. He took the now cold hot chocolate from his inventory and placed it in the microwave. While he was waiting for it to warm up, he looked out the window. It had started to snow. But the snow looked funny....it was going upwards! That's impossible. Suddenly, a tremor shook the hospital. "Everybody brace yourselves!" cried Kwiksilver down the hallway. ---- Outside, penguins everywhere were fleeing in panic. The hospital gave a jerk, a crash and a pop and lifted into the sky. Up it soared, into the sky, higher, higher, higher, higher....... ---- "JUST WHAT THE BALLY FLIPPIN' HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Kwiksilver spun around from the Narrator's Organ and faced an angry Mayor McFlapp. "You weren't here, so I just thought that you wouldn't mind--" "WOULDN'T MIND? WOULDN'T BLOOMIN' MIND? YOU COULD HAVE JOLLY WELL DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE WITH THIS THING!" Mayor McFlapp screamed at Kwiksilver, who was cowering in fear. "WHAT'VE YOU DONE?" Mayor McFlapp shoved Kwiksilver off the seat and read the story on the screen. He seemed to calm down and almost smile. "Hmmm.... good beginning.... Tell, me Kwiksilver, m'laddo, have you pressed the save button yet?" Kwiksilver seemed a bit nervous, then spoke. "Would it be good if I had?" Mayor McFlapp opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the Eastshield Hope Hospital roared into view outside the window and kept going up, out of sight. "Kwiksilver?" "Yes, Mayor?" "You pressed the save button, didn't you?" "Yeesssss....." Mayor McFlapp took control of the Organ, and started pressing keys right and left, talking at the same time. "Well, despite my learned disposition, wot wot, I cannot reverse a bally save. We'll have to call in PASA, wot!" Chapter Two: Call in the PASA Ring Ring Brendan Stars rolled over in bed. The phone on his bedside table rang again. Ring Ring Brendan groaned. He was hoping to sleep in on his day off work as PASA's head. Ring Ring Oh, I give up, he thought, and answered the phone. "Brendan! Brendan!" Kwiksilver's voice woke up Brendan like a air horn and he fell out of bed. "Kwiksilver?" he mumbled. "I'm trapped in a hospital that's going to the moon!" screamed Kwiksilver. "Good for you. Now--Wait, did you say THE MOON?" "Of course! Send the PASA!" "We can't, Kwik. We've only got one shuttle, and it's too risky." "Brendan. I want you do do it. Now." Click Brendan shook his head. He Stood up, then slipped on a banana peel that Pufflechu had put there. He groaned. ---- The hospital shook as it sped through the Earth's atmosphere. "Hold on!" called Kwiksilver. There was an odd flash of light, then a Human crashed into him. "Hello there!" said The Doctor, grinning. "Fancy seeing you here!" "Doctor Hickory?" asked Kwiksilver, "I thought you were in Cardiff?" "I didn't end up going there at all, actually," said The Doctor, speeding to the nearest computer terminal and typing extremely fast. There was a crash, and the hospital stopped shaking. Kwiksilver looked outside the window and at the site that greeted him. He was on the moon. ---- "The...the...," Kwiksilver stammered, speechless. "Moon," Doctor Hickory finished for him. He whacked the computer terminal. "They've locked me out of the system! Cheeky thingos," "They? Who's 'they'?" But the Doctor gave no answer. He ran down the hallway and Kwiksilver hurried after him. "Why were you in disguise?" "Simple penguin shape shifter machine. Built it after I received this letter," he said. The Doctor withdrew a piece of folded paper from his pocket and threw it at Kwiksilver. Kwiksilver tried to read the letter, but ran into a nurse that was running past. He didn't even bother to apologise. The nurse hurried after him. "Oi!" yelled the nurse, "You could have at least said sorry!" "We're on the moon with no means of escape and you're worried about apologies?" asked Kwiksilver. "My mum always said good manners were important!" insisted the nurse. "Kwiksilver," said Doctor Hickory, "Just apologise to-" He turned to the nurse. "What's your name?" "Excess," said the Nurse, blushing slightly, "Excess Consumption." "Excess Consumption?" said Kwiksilver, raising one eyebrow. "Please don't make fun of me," said Excess, going even redder, "It was my parent's idea. They had an awful sense of humour." "I once knew a kid on Gallifrey whose parents named him Roxiocfallaparttoriorumisumhn," the Doctor said, "He had to have a ID the size of the Magna Carta. Poor guy. You're from the Lichenblossom Isles, Excess?" "Redlink Abbey, in fact," said Excess, "My mother always used to say we were related to Abbess Abby, but nobody believed her." The trio came to a halt in front of a door to a balcony. Outside, a rocky landscape greeted them. It was barren, except for one flag standing upright in the soil. The Earth hung in the background like a silvery orb. "I can't believe we're on the moon," said Excess dreamiliy, "It's so beautiful!" "Nothing new to me," said Kwiksilver, "I've already been here." "Let's go outside," said The Doctor. Kwiksilver stopped him. "There's no air on the moon, we'll die!" "Well then, how are we breathing?" said Excess, "Some windows are open. Let's go out." "We might die," said Kwiksilver. "We might not," said Excess. The Doctor smiled at Excess, then pushed the doors open. ---- Chapter Three: Bareflipper on the moon Result See also * Judoon * Kwiksilver * Eastshield Hope Hospital External links Category:Events Category:Stories